Karaoke of Death!
by Nymbis
Summary: It all started when Nym realised there were no Karaoke spoofs, so she called up the characters to a Karaoke night and it only got worse from there...Chap 12: IT IS DONE! YAY!
1. Pretty Fly for an Evil Guy

Karaoke of Death!!!  
  
Prolog  
  
Nym, a very untalented and slightly psychotic FF writer looked up with disgust from her computer screen,  
  
"No Karaoke Spoofs for DOTM?! This is unacceptable!" She cried, hitting her keyboard ferociously.  
  
As she typed, she made weird gurgling noises that made her schnauzer run away from the room as quick as the little dog could.  
  
"Let the Torment Begin!" she cried.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
using the powers bestowed upon her for being an author, Nym first chose the scene: Planet Bang's Karaoke Night!  
  
Then drawing her mystical powers up again, she summoned Tianna, Jimena, Vanessa, Serena, Stanton, Tymmie, Karyl, Cassandra, Morgan, Michel, Penelope, Derek, Christopher, Catty, Collin, and Hector.  
  
They all appeared.  
  
"Dude why are we here?!" cried Collin, flipping his tubular highlighted hair.  
  
Nym cleared her throat, "You are all here because I realized there were no karaoke spoofs on the DOTM FF website."  
  
Several people gasped and Vanessa fainted.  
  
Penelope stood up, "We must correct this horrible atrocity!" She cried.  
  
"Like, duh." Said Morgan.  
  
Nym smiled, "Great let's make like a joint and roll then."  
  
And so started the Karaoke Catastrophe.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter One: Pretty Fly for an Evil Guy.  
  
Nym clapped her hands, "Ok Tymmie and Karyl are first!"  
  
"Why are we first?" asked Karyl.  
  
"Because you're my favorite characters!" exclaimed Nym  
  
"Really?" asked Tymmie.  
  
"Yep!" Exclaimed Nym. "So up you go!"  
  
since the pair was reluctant, Nym called up her author powers again to form a taser and zapped them on stage.  
  
"Uh...ok, so under pain of another taser shock-"  
  
Nym smiled and nodded.  
  
"We are going to sing Pretty Fly For an Evil Guy." Said Tymmie.  
  
"Because we are." Said Karyl, winking at the ladies and causing Vanessa to faint again.  
  
"Uh-hum." Said Tymmie clearing his throat- suddenly music started.  
  
Serena whispered to Stanton, "Where'd the music come from?"  
  
Stanton put a finger to his lips, "Shhhhh... You'll ruin the moment." He said, as he started to bob his head to the beat.  
  
Serena shrugged and enjoyed the show.  
  
Tymmie: Uno dos tres quarto cinco cinco sies!"  
  
Karyl: You know it's kind of hard  
To fight good today  
Our subjects aren't immortal  
But we fake it anyway  
We may not have cool powers  
We may not be shape shifters  
But we'll clean up Daughters just like a Swifter!  
  
(Catty looks confused, "Swifter?"  
  
Stanton, "Shhhhh, the author couldn't think of anything else to rhyme with shifter.")  
  
Tymmie: So don't hate, a Follower straight  
You know we don't really get it anyway  
We gotta suck hope dry  
Or we're gonna cry  
No savior today, no savior today!  
So if you hate, just overcompensate  
You can always be an immortal one day  
The world needs wannabes  
So hey, do that Follower thing!  
  
Karyl: We need mortal enemies  
Not any will suffice  
So we tracked down some Daughters  
But they weren't very nice  
Now cruising in the shadow- we see Daughters as we pass  
But if we look twice  
They're gonna kick our Follower ass  
  
So we'll go suck some souls now  
We'll get it done  
We said we wanted 30 but instead we got 1  
Stanton says we're trying to hard  
An we're not quite hip  
But in other minds we've read  
We're the evilest trip!  
  
Tymmie: So don't hate, a Follower straight  
You know we don't really get it anyway  
We gotta suck hope dry  
Or we're gonna cry  
No savior today! No savior today!  
So if you hate, just overcompensate  
You can always be an immortal one day  
The world needs wannabes  
So hey, do that Follower thing!  
  
The music stopped and the duo stood hands in the air and panting heavily.  
  
"uh.... That was interesting." Said Nym.  
  
There was awkward silence  
  
"Anyways, who's next?" asked Jimena.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
The end?  
  
Review if you want a special song sung or something!  
  
!nym! 


	2. Gangsta Lovin

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOTM, the Songs Pretty Fly for a White Guy (Offspring) or Gangsta Lovin' (Eve N Alicia Keyes) so really I have nothing HEAR THAT NOTHING?! HAPPY NOW?!  
  
Chapter Two: Gangsta Lovin' By Collin and Veto  
  
Jimena asked, "Anyways, who's next?"  
  
Collin, seeing this as a chance to show off to his bodacious gangster babe, waved his hand enthusiastically, "Dude, pick me! I'll go! I'll go!"  
  
Nym rolled her eyes, "Alright Collin, go ahead."  
  
He jumped eagerly on the stage and grabbed the mike, then he stood there for a while, staring at Nym.  
  
"What?" asked Nym.  
  
"You're the author." He said/  
  
"So?"  
  
"You have to tell me what to do."  
  
Nym smacked her head, "Oh yeah, duh!"  
  
Nym searched the room with her eyes, looking for ideas, then saw Jimena and cackled evilly. "You're gonna sing "Gangsta Lovin'"  
  
Collin scratched the back of his head, "Uh dude, isn't that a 2 parter?"  
  
Nym, calling up her disastrous- yet convenient- author powers, snapped her fingers, and Veto appeared.  
  
"VETO!" Exclaimed Jimena happily.  
  
Then Nym snapped her fingers again, and Veto was onstage, wearing a one- piece fly suit kind of thing with a low neck revealing his hairy chest.  
  
"Uh..veto." Said Jimena, this time not as excitedly.  
  
Nym once again snapped her fingers, and Collin's NATURALLY (Lol, there u go MagzDD) highlighted hair was curled under a black do' rag and he had on tight leather pants.  
  
"DUDE! What's up with this getup?" asked Collin.  
  
"Have you ever seen the music video for Gangsta' Lovin?" asked Nym, starting to get bored.  
  
"Uh! You mean *I * have to be Alicia Keyes!??" exclaimed Veto.  
  
Nym nodded solemnly.  
  
Serena whispered to Stanton, "Wait a minute, isn't Veto dead?"  
  
Stanton put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh... You'll ruin the feeling of the song."  
  
Serena crossed her arms and grumbled something under her breath.  
  
"Okay, well, Dude we're singing Gangster Loving." Said Collin  
  
"Hombre, it's Gangsta Lovin', if you're even going to pretend it, at least pretend it right!" Exclaimed Veto.  
  
Collin rolled his eyes, "Whatever."  
  
Music started and the boys got to their positions.  
  
Veto: I just wanna protect you froooooooom the Atrox.  
IIIIIII just wanna protect you frooooooooooom the Atrox o-oh!  
  
Collin: You need to understand me, Jimmy, I ain't your average Surfer Dude  
Helping you fight the Atrox-  
  
(Serena grumbles, "Yeah right."  
  
Stanton once again put a finger on his lips, "Shhhhh, you'll-"  
  
"Ruin the moment- I know, I know!")  
  
Collin: I'm well-rounded. I ain't trying to show you up- I just wanna ask  
If you think I stole my slogan (AN: No Fear) From a Tee-Shirt  
I see you travel through time, and go invisible  
I see these wannabe "Gangsters" wanna try to settle you Veto: HEY!  
  
Stanton: Shhhh!  
  
Collin: I have to say you instead of my long list of dudes  
The other Chicas are ok. But I'm feeling you  
Want to jump out of a car with you, and what are you gonna do bout it?  
Why don't you just get your memories erased, then you wont have to do  
With out it.  
Yo I'm coming at you hard like I do a tidal wave  
An I aint given up till I get that gangsta love uh huh!  
  
Veto: I just wanna protect you frooooooom the Atrox  
IIIIII just wanna protect you Froooooom the Atrox o-oh!  
  
Collin: I know see me this night that night, as always my hair is tight  
My hair is done, outfit crazy, baggy shorts that fit just right.  
I gots a wife beater and a bangin' tan  
I walk in with all eyes staring- baby here I am!  
They're aint a shame in your frame and I know I'm watching  
  
(Jimena: "Gross!"  
  
Stanton: SHHHHH!!!!)  
  
Veto: Oh dude that is it!"  
  
Collin: EEP!  
  
The music stops and Collin runs away as Veto chases after him, rolling up his fly suit sleeves.  
  
"It's just the song! I swear!" we hear screamed in the back as Collin gets the life beat out off him by Veto, who ironically enough, is dead.  
  
"AHAHA you're getting beat by a dead guy!" Cried Chris.  
  
Catty rolled her eyes, "As opposed to a guy who should be dead?"  
  
Chris then got defensive, "Are you calling me old?"  
  
Penelope rubbed Chris's back, "There there, you're still young- oh wait, yeah, you are old."  
  
Chris rubs his eyes and runs out of the run bawling.  
  
Nym, still being normal, rubs her temples, "Ok. No more rap songs."  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Sorry, sorry, but I couldn't imagine Collin and Veto finishing a song peacefully hehe. Remember, you can still request any song you want sung!  
  
To Da Reviewers:  
  
MagzDD: thanks, yes KARYL AND TYMMIE RULE!!!!! Yay! More karaoke! Yes, I did, I guess I didn't verify that it was highlighted from the sun. ;p sure I will! Let me jump on Seabiscuit, my loyal review pony and I shall go review them now! (Nym rides away into the sunset, but comes back to answer more reviewers lol)  
  
Prtychc-2007: hehe thanks, it is meant to be a humor, I hope this didn't take forever... I'd be so sad if it did, * tear* lol thanks for R&Ring  
  
Starre: Yoder, nice to meet you. Lol okaly dokely, I was thinking I Got You Babe for those two. I Won't Say? Hm... I'll have to go watch Hercules again cause I don't know the words to that one= but I pinkie promise I'll put it in. 


	3. Guys All The Minor Characters Want

DISCLAIMER: I own nada, nien, zero, zip, zang, chitty chitty bang bang, I don't even have a pack of Mentos, how sad is that? And I especially don't own the song "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" By Bowling For Soup (great band, check out the song PunkRock101)  
  
Chapter 3: The Guys all the Minor Characters Want, By Cassandra and Morgan  
  
After about three minutes and many tranquilizers, the characters of DOTM were all settled down and ready for more Karaoke! YAY!  
  
Nym stood up and grabbed the mike, and clapped once, using the nifty powers to once again thwart the character's free will, making them silent. "Okay, simmer down now people, Next Up we have Cassandra and Morgan singing The Guys All the Minor Characters Want."  
  
"Why us?" asked Morgan.  
  
Nym gave them a sad smile, "Because in most stories I've read, I get the general feeling people don't like you very much and it would be a great chance to have them make fun of you."  
  
Cassandra shrugged, "As long as its for the general public."  
  
The two got up on stage, and music started.  
  
Stanton already had a finger up to his lips and said, "Shh....!"  
  
Serena looked at him, "I didn't say anything! I'm getting used to the randomness."  
  
"You mean my position of Shhh-er is gone?!" exclaimed Stanton, looking around for something to "shh" as if he didn't, he feared he might go mad.  
  
Serena smiled, "Don't worry baby, you can sing a song next chapter, then you won't have to shh anyone ever again!" In her mind, Serena did a small little victory dance.  
  
"ok." Said Stanton in defeat, lowering his head.  
  
"Ummm....okay, I'm Cassandra-"  
  
"And I'm Morgan-"  
  
"-And we're going to sing, "Guys all the Minor Characters Want."  
  
"Dedicated to the major hottie Collin."  
  
"And the super sexy Stanton!"  
  
(AN: To make this easier to follow, I grouped the Chorus lines together!)  
  
They cleared their throats and started to sing.  
  
Cassandra: Midnight, Monday night and I'm waiting  
  
Morgan: To finally talk to a guy more desirable than me  
His name is Collin, He's a Surfer with a tan line!  
  
Cassandra: His intentions are two-way but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
Morgan: And when they walk-  
  
Cassandra: All the wind blows and little girls scream  
  
Morgan: But they'll never notice meeeee  
  
Cassandra: Because He's stealing hope!  
  
Morgan: Trying to get his wetsuit tied!  
  
Cassandra: Listening to Evil Man  
  
Morgan: Tidal waves in his eyes!  
  
Cassandra: It's Like a bad movie-  
He's reading through me  
  
Morgan: If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone notice me!  
  
Cassandra: As I've found miserably  
Trying to get the Guy All The Minor Characters want!  
Cuz they're the Guys all the minor characters want!  
  
Morgan: He likes the cop-smacking, I'll shoot you type of chic  
  
Cassandra: He changes teenage girls who are mad at their dad!  
  
Morgan: He says he'd like to score a wave that's a 40! (*cough footer! *cough)  
  
Cassandra: He'll never know what I got tattooed on my as-  
  
Morgan: And when they walk-  
  
Cassandra: All the wind blows and little girls scream  
  
Morgan: But they'll never notice meeeee  
  
Cassandra: Because he's stealing hope!  
  
Morgan: Trying to get his wetsuit tied  
  
Cassandra: Listening to Evil Man  
  
Morgan: Tidal waves in his eyes!  
  
Cassandra: He likes em with an amulet  
  
Morgan: Shooting cars so they can pass  
  
Cassandra: Playing a Cello, does an instrument make a woman?  
  
Cassandra: It's like a bad movie  
He's reading through me  
  
Morgan: If you were me then you'd be  
Screaming someone notice me!  
  
Cassandra: As I've found miserably  
Trying to get the Guy all the Minor Characters want  
Cuz they're the Guys all the Minor Characters want  
Cuz they're the Guys all the Minor Characters want  
Cuz they're the Guys all the Minor Characters want  
  
Morgan: There he goes again, with shorts on,  
And highlights in his hair!  
  
Cassandra: He Broke my heart, I wanna be Sedated  
  
Both: All I wanted was to see them naked!  
  
Cassandra: Well, I'm stealing hope!  
  
Morgan: Trying to Ride or Die  
  
Cassandra: Listening to Lambert  
  
Morgan: Golden waves in my eyes!  
  
Cassandra: And I can't grow a heart  
  
Morgan: And I ain't got no class  
  
Cassandra: All I got's an ugly scar,,,scar,,,scar,,,  
  
Cassandra: It's like a bad movie  
He's reading through me  
  
Morgan: If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone look at me!  
  
Cassandra: As we found miserably  
Trying to get the Guys all the Minor Characters want  
The Guys All the Minor Characters want.  
The Guys all the minor characters want  
The guys all the minor characters want  
The guys all the minor characters want  
The guys all the minor characters want!  
  
They finished their song dramatically, but couldn't help but notice the hateful glares coming from Serena and Jimena. And the embarrassed looks of Collin and Stanton.  
  
Morgan cleared her throat, "Ugh,,,,,, so that's it?"  
  
Serena picked up a bottle and broke it in half on the table counter. Jimena reached into the inside of her coat.  
  
"Run?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"Run!" cried Morgan, as they both went backstage and tried to escape.  
  
Nym cleared her throat, "Uh, who will go next?"  
  
Stanton rose his hand, "I will go next in hopes of curing my dreadful ssh- ing disease." He proclaimed.  
  
Nym looked at the still fuming Serena, "Maybe right now isn't the best time- " she started, then thought better, she went up to the platform, "Ok, now we will have Stanton sing a song. Any particular?"  
  
Stanton picked up the mike, "I'd like to sing-"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
DUN DUN DUN: what shall Stanton sing? Any requests? I was thinking "Get the Evil Started" But w/e you say goes!  
  
NOTE: I do not, I repeat, do not, hate any of the characters in DOTM (Excepting Tianna and Vanessa) this is a humor by me, in which all characters shall be made fun of, I'm not picking on a select few, they will all have their turn..... MUAHWAHAWHA  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS: (LOVE Y'ALL! ;)  
  
MagzDD: no way! Lol, everyone gets made fun of in my stories (MUAWHAHAWHA) and I doubt I shall be expressing any of my real opinions of the characters in this story- if you want my real sentiments check out my only serious DOTM story Queen of the Night! Yeppers, I did, I think I reviewed maybe 15 times, lol poor Seabiscuit! Thanks for R&Ring  
  
Prtychc-2007: really? DAMMIT! I was going for the Old Married Couple approach but I guess I failed. (Nym's eyes gets watery this time!) loving Return o the Goddesses, I shall review chap 2 now if you got it up! Idea? I don't know, I think a large part goes to MlynnBloom, who wrote a Karaoke for LOTR that I liked, so I supposed I possibly styled it after her * shrug* k, ttyl!  
  
!nym, Seabiscuit, and Bud (the Deadly Trio)! 


	4. I Wont Say

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, which makes me ponder, what is nothing? What is everything? Is there a meaning to life? What if there isn't? Does anyone have a purpose? Are we all just pawns of the evil Riverdancers? What if Wal- mart goes out of business?  
  
SONG SOURCE: Requested by Reviewer Starre, "I Won't Say" From the Disney Motion Picture Hercules (It's the one with Meg and Muses singing in the garden) And "You Got it Bad" By Usher  
  
Chapter Four: I Won't Say Performed by Stanton with Tymmie and Karyl singing backup.  
  
Stanton cleared his throat and repeated his previous sentence so that reviewers/readers will know where he left off, "I'm going to sing "I Won't Say" From the Disney Motion Picture Hercules."  
  
Guys in the Room: How lame!  
  
Girls in the Room: How adorable!  
  
"But I'm going to need Tymmie and Karyl to sing backup," Said Stanton.  
  
Suddenly, Mission Impossible music starts to play and Tymmie and Karyl strike stealthy poses and Karyl even tries to roll up the steps to the stage secretly.  
  
"We are here, Awesome Stanton to serve as backup!" Replied Tymmie.  
  
"Who do you want us to kill?" Asked Karyl.  
  
Stanton smacked his forehead, "Not that kind of backup! I need you to *sing * backup for me in this song!" Stanton, using Nym's convenient author powers, draws up sheet music, "Here sing this!"  
  
The duo memorize the lines and the scene shifts.  
  
All the lights in the room go out except for one single beam radiating on Stanton.  
  
Stanton: If There's a prize for rotten Judgement  
I guess I've already won that.  
No Chic is worth the Aggravation  
It's Really Ancient History, been there, done that. Suddenly all the lights flicker into a dazzling array of colors that both confuses, and amuses the DOTM characters.  
  
The scene lights up on Tymmie and Karyl who are bobbing their heads and doing jazz hands to the music.  
  
Tymmie&Karyl: Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
She's the Moon and Shadow to ya  
Try to Keep it Hidden  
Dude, we can see right through ya  
Follower can't erase it-  
  
Stanton: Oh no-  
  
Tymmie&Karyl: We read what you're thinking-  
We know who you're dreeeaaaammmiiinnng of!  
  
Suddenly all the pretty lights go away and its just Stanton again.  
  
Stanton: Oh no chance, no way I wont say it oh no!  
  
Two pink lights show Tymmie and Karyl who are now doing some sort of doo- whop dance  
  
Tymmie&Karyl: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it oh-oh?!  
  
Stanton: Its too cliché, I wont say I'm in loooovveee-  
  
The pink lights go bye-bye  
  
Stanton: I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
People's heads are screaming get a grip Dude!  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!  
  
The groovy lights return and Tym and Karyl are doing some poor How Stella Got Her Groove Back Imitation  
  
Tymmie&Karyl: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Dude, we're not buying  
We know you're completely whipped  
So face it like an immortal!  
  
Stanton: Oh no-  
  
Tymmie&Karyl: When ya gonna own up  
That you  
Got  
Got  
Got it baaadddd!  
  
Suddenly all the lights turn off and its just Stanton standing in the middle of the stage that has rotating lights. The music stops and shifts to some sort of hippity hop beat-box rhythm  
  
Stanton: You got it, you got it bad!  
When you miss a day without your girl  
And your whole life's off track  
  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in  
The house, you don't wanna have fun  
Cuz all you thinking bout-  
  
Oh yeah, you got it bad!  
  
Suddenly the music picks up and Stanton does some free-style moves that are remarkably close to Michael Jackson's. he moon walks off the stage and the music stops.  
  
Serena is totally worshiping Stanton right now and bursts into applause, the other daughters see her doing it and follow suit. Soon everyone is cheering madly, except for Cassandra and Morgan who are hiding behind the mini bar.  
  
Stanton comes back out and bows. "This is wicked awesome! I wanna go again!!!!!" He does the puppy dog eyes at Nym who is in amazement that the weird mixture of songs Stanton just did made any sense, so she just nods.  
  
Stanton does a mock punch, "Sciore!"  
  
Nym stood up, "Ok, All you Immortals out there get your behinds on that stage!"  
  
Penelope, Chris, and Hector went up to join Stanton.  
  
Nym rubbed her hands together, "This is gonna be fun."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I know, I know, kinda stupid, kinda confusing, kinda not worth the computer memory to save it, but hey, at least I updated right?  
  
Next Up: The Immortals sing "What's My Age Again?"  
  
Remember, still accepting requests for songs!  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
Starre: Thanks a lot! I didn't do the whole song as who could resist Stanton moon-walking? NOT ME!!! I hope I didn't screw your song up too bad!  
  
Prty-chic2007: I don't know, are you sick? Lol thanks for da review, lol I sort of picked it hehe, oh I hate the "laundry" the "laundry" should be shot ;p  
  
MagzDD: Lol STOCK UP ON CANNED GOODS! Lol, he's going again! Grandfunkrailroad? Do you mean "Funky Town" stuff? Well then unfortunately I may not be able to resist ;) j/k if you couldn't tell I LOVE TYMMIE AND HATE TIANNA! Don't feel bad about Seabiscuit, he's all healed now! Thanks for RnRing : ) 


	5. What's my Age Again?

Disclaimer: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I TELL AND TELL YOU AGAIN THAT I OWN NOTHING YET YOU STILL PUSH AND PUSH AND PUSH!!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!  
  
Song Source: "What's My Age Again?" By Blink 182, one o my favorite bands, though I was a bit disappointed in their newest album, as they are mature on it but I liked them immature........  
  
Chapter 5: What's My Age Again? By Penelope, Hector, Chris, and Stanton  
  
The quartet were on stage.  
  
"Ok people, since Stanton is now addicted to karaoke-" started Nym  
  
Stanton nodded his head a lot.  
  
"The Immortals will now sing "What's My Age Again?""  
  
suddenly the music started and the quartet appeared  
  
Penelope had wicked tall liberty spikes and ripped plaid pants and was strumming a guitar. Chris had a normal look to him and was playing the bass. Hector had a lime green Mohawk and was tattooed everywhere and playing drums.  
  
But Stanton was the scariest of all.  
  
Stanton looked like the lead singer from ACDC.  
  
Stanton: I went out  
It was a Friday night  
I stole a soul  
To get the feeling right  
  
Hector: The victim started Crying Out  
And she took off my bands  
But then she freed me  
And that's about the time  
  
That she destroyed me  
Nobody like you when you're over a century!  
Just cause I didn't wanna miss my  
Stolen souls  
What the hell is enslaving me?  
My minions say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
Penelope: And later on,  
On a walk home  
A called a Daughter, from a payphone  
  
I said I was the Atrox,  
And you're quest's gonna fail  
This world looks down on vigilantes  
  
And that's about the time that girl hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when you're over a century  
Perhaps I should stop my prank phone calls  
What the Hell is Call ID?  
  
I never wanna act my age,  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
Stanton: And that's about the time she was afraid of me!  
Nobody likes you when you're over a century  
And I still act like I'm in freshman year  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My minions say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
Chris: And that's about the time that she lost my destiny  
I know I shouldn't take a scroll so seriously  
With many people I could've fallen in love  
Why'd it have to be Catty?  
  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
All: What's My age again?  
  
The music ended and Penelope and Hector had to sit down, as the workout had made their backs sore. Chris took a couple of calcium vitamins and Stanton fell down panting heavily.  
  
Penelope then said, "I'm getting to old for this."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I just wrote this right after chap 4- aren't you proud?!  
  
As I just did I have no reviewers to thank...but I will take this opportunity to thank my goldfish, my carpet, and that tree for being oh-so green!  
  
Thank you and goodnight!  
  
!nym, Bud, and Seabiscuit! 


	6. I'm a Daughter Girl

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN NOTHING!! DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT  
  
Song Source: "Barbie Girl" By AQUA (Oh c'mon you knew it was gonna happen eventually)  
  
Chapter 6: "I'm A Daughter Girl" By Tianna and Derek  
  
Nym rolled her eyes at the ever-aging hipsters. "Ooookay.....who's next?"  
  
There was a silent moment and suddenly everyone could hear, "Derek come on! I'll tell them about Mr. Wufffles!"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, I would." Stated Tianna.  
  
Nym narrowed her eyes and searched the crowd, "Oh I see a volunteer! C'mon down!!"  
  
Suddenly cheesey the Price is Right Music comes on and Tianna and Derek make their way to the stage, slapping hands with their "Posse."  
  
They both get up and Derek looks like he'd rather not be there and Tianna looks like she having the time of her life. She rudely snatches Nym's microphone and says, "Like hi totally hi!" she cleared her throat, "My name's totally Tianna and this is my hubby Derek, but we all call him Derry."  
  
EVERYONE IN AUDIENCE: Hi Derry!"  
  
Derek AKA Derry, "Er...hi."  
  
"And Like, we're like Totally gonna like sing like "I'm a Daughter Girl."  
  
Suddenly all the lights go off and pink lights flick on, complete with bubble blowing machine.  
  
Derek's hair has somehow made itself into Cornrows and he has on leather pants and a tight pink shirt, "Whoa! I'm feeling a little vulnerable here." He exclaims.  
  
Tianna is wearing a mini pink dress with white fishnets and go-go boots and her hair looks so frizzy it had to have been plugged into an electric socket.  
  
Poppy music filters through, and they're on!  
  
Derek: Hi Tianna! Tianna: Hi Der! Derek: Wanna go fight the Atrox? Tianna: Sure Derek! Derek: Jump in.....  
  
Tianna: I'm a Daughter Girl, In a Hopeless World  
Life with Telekinesis, it's stupendous!  
You can make me scare, I kick butt everywhere  
Stupid Atrox, Life isn't your crayon box!  
  
("Crayon box?!" Exclaimed Penelope.  
  
Serena this time puts a finger to her lips. "Shhh...The Author couldn't think of anything else that rhymed with Atrox)  
  
Derek: C'mon Daughter, Let's hit the Atrox with a Hammer! Tianna: Ah, ah ah Yes! Derek: C'mon Daughter, Let's hit the Atrox with a Hammer! Tianna: Oh-oh! Oh-oh!  
  
Tianna: I'm a Brunette Skater girl, in a dastardly world  
Beat people up, start a fight, I'm your Hero!  
  
Derek: You're My Girl Rock N Roll, Move heavy things with a blink  
Kiss me here, Touch me there, Hanky-Panky.  
  
Tianna: (To Derek) You can Punch, you can Maim, if you say "I'm Always Yours."  
Uh-oooooo-oh!  
  
Tianna: I'm a Daughter Girl, In a Hopeless World  
Life with Telekinesis, It's Stupendous  
You can make me scare, I kick butt everywhere  
Stupid Atrox, Life isn't your crayon box!  
  
Derek: C'mon Daughter, let's hit the Atox with a Hammer Tianna: ah, Ah, ah, ah yes! Derek: C'mon Daughter, let's hit the Atrox with a Hammer Tianna: Oh-oh, oh-oh  
  
Tianna: I make Followers can't walk, they cant talk, I do whatever I please  
I can act like a Goddess, and they beg on their knees  
  
*Derek somehow manages to get a car and pulls up *  
  
Derek: Come jump in, Daughter girlfriend, let us do it again  
Party at Planet Bang, cause some Pain, let's go fight the Atrox!  
  
Tianna: You can Punch, You can Maim, If you say, "I'm Always Yours."  
You can Punch, You can Maim, If you say, "I'm Always Yours."  
Uh-oooooo-oh!  
  
Derek: Come on Daughter, Let's hit the Atrox with a hammer! Tianna: ah, Ah, ah, ah yes! Derek: C'mon Daughter, let's hit the Atrox with a Hammer Tianna: Oh-oh, oh-oh  
  
Tianna: I'm a Daughter girl, In a Hopeless World  
Life with Telekinesis, it's Stupendous!  
You can make me scare, I kick butt everywhere  
Stupid Atrox, Life isn't you Crayon Box!  
  
Derek: Come on Daughter, Let's hit the Atrox with a hammer! Tianna: ah, Ah, ah, ah yes! Derek: C'mon Daughter, let's hit the Atrox with a Hammer Tianna: Oh-oh, oh-oh  
  
Tianna: Oh! I'm having so much fun! Derek: Well, Tianna, the fun's just getting started Tianna: Oh I love you Derek!  
  
*Tianna hops in Derek's strangely acquired hot pink convertible and they ride off into the back of the stage.*  
  
"Uh.....that was more weirder than usual," Stated Nym, "Who's next?"  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
Indeed, who IS next? Remember, I accept requests!  
  
To the Lovely Reviewers:  
  
Starre: lol okie day! I love TT, but I will admit I really don't like Raven paired up with anyone....except maybe Cyborg...that's the only one I could really see her with, lol but I shall read it anyways! MUWHAWHA Invisible eh? I shall ponder....  
  
StarWars-Freak: lol of course it is! There's no way I can compare to Bowling for Soup or The Blinksters! Lol thanks for R N Ring  
  
Katie: Lol here it is! 


	7. My Immortal

****

****

**Chapter** **7** **I** **believe**: ..... _My_ _Immortal_ (I know, I know, I'm rather ashamed of myself for mocking an Evanescence song (I adore them!) but someone has to do it........... and who better than.........well, you'll see)

****

**Song** **Source**: My Immortal by Evanescence

__

_Hehe fun with italics! lol anyways, on with the story!_

__

_::::::::::::::::::::_

The DOTM cast and Nym sat around for about 20 minutes, waiting patiently for Tianna and Derek to come back from their frivolous adventures in the hot pink convertible. Sadly, [haha ya right] they did not.

Nym tapped her head, "Now what am I going to do? I needed Derek back so the boyfriends could do an NSYNC number!"

The guys in the room started to make their way to the door, but a brilliant flash of light stopped them.

"EIIIICH!!!!" yelled Chris, jumping ten feet in the air.

After the light had faded, an unexpected person appeared.

"OH MY GOD IT"S LAMBERT!" Squealed Stanton, hiding behind his Serena.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Nym, "A plot twist!"

Lambert removed his hood, "Yes, indeed I am. And I want to sing."

Several people made disgusted faces. "Ew." Said Vanessa.

Nym shrugged, "No one's stopping you."

Lambert slowly made his way to the stage. "Hello, my name is Lambert, evil minion to the Atrox, and I'm going to sing 'My Immortal' dedicated to Stanton."

Everyone in room: What?!

Nym cackled in her corner evilly. "Bwahwahwa.....cackle......evil......cackle."

And without further adieu, Lambert cleared his voice and began to sing. The lights flicked off, and a single beam radiated on a piano player, another one appeared on Lambert.

**Lambert**_: I'm so tired of being feared  
Suppressed by my addiction to tears  
And if you have to fight-  
I wish that you would just fight  
Because your girlfriend's always near  
And she won't leave me alone!  
_

__

_  
My wounds wont seem to heal  
She has me cowering in fear  
And I'd like to beat you both down with a mace._

__

When I'd lie, you'd break me down into tears  
When I schemed, you'd gladly berate my ideas  
And you mocked me in front of my peers,  
But you still ...infuriate me.

"This is getting way too weird," Muttered Catty.

Stanton, smiling his wicked smile, but a finger to his lips, "SH!"

However, this was a rather loud 'sh!' and everyone turned and looked at him. "sh!" said Vanessa

He crossed his arms and gave an indignant smirk, "So the sh-er, becomes the sh-ee, eh?" he looked at Serena, who had said nothing, "Well played."

Serena rose an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Nym, using her vindictive author powers, proceeded to shut them both up, so Lambert could continue. Evil, though he may be, he had a lovely singing voice.

**Lambert**_: You used to frighten me  
By your terrifying light  
But now I'm still found living the life you left behind  
Your face, haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, chased away all the sanity in me!  
_

_   
  
My Wounds won't seem to heal  
She has me cowering in fear,  
And I'd like to beat you both down with a mace!_

When I'd lie, you'd break me down into tears  
When I schemed, you'd gladly berate my ideas,  
And you mocked me in front of my peers,  
But you still...... infuriate me.

I've tried to tell myself so hard that your dead  
But then I see you getting promoted  
And now I am reduced to feeling dread!  


After this huge outcry, Lambert sunk to his knees from the raw emotion of the song. Stanton's eyes widened at seeing the pain he had caused his mentor, and a solitary tear crept down his face.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Oh give me a break."

**Lambert**_: When I'd lie, you'd break me down into tears!  
When I schemed, you'd gladly berate my ideas!  
And you, mocked me in front of my peers!  
But you still........infuriate me.  
_

__

The lights went out and the entire room started clapping furiously. Jimena let out a huge whistle, Catty had somehow acquired roses and was tossing them onstage, and Vanessa and Stanton were bawling their eyes out.

Serena rolled her eyes and stood on top of a table, "HEY!" she yelled, causing everyone in the room to cease their pandemonium and look at her, "He's the bad guy, remember?"

Everyone did a collective, "Oh, ya." And started booing and throwing stuff (not roses) at Lambert.

Lambert placed a hood over his head, "No one has respect for an artist!" he yelled on his way out, before being clocked on the head with a tomato. Nym sat in her corner and sighed, "Who's next?"

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Who indeed is next? Up to you, though, perhaps to give you a better idea, the next song I am shamelessly altering is Mambo No. 5, so if you can find a character you want for that, go ahead =), or if you feel it is your responsibility to ensure the author does the creative thinking (lol gee, go figure) then I guess I will consult with Bud the Muse

Anyways, just to let you know, theres only going to be 3 or so more chapters, =) we are drawing upon the end, my friends!

Ok, to the

****

**LOVELY** **REVIEWERS**:

****

**MagzDD**: lol it scared the crap out of you? (nym reflects last chapter) Oh! It scared the crap out of me too! Lol Poor Derek indeed........

**Katie**: hehe here's more :)

**Spike&Buffy4ever**: lol I'm ecstatic that you like the shushing! I got a semi-complaint about it, but I decided to do it again! Lol, I'm weird about that. I was thinking of having Serena and Jimena do 'Our Lips Are Sealed' by the Go-Go's (GAH! The cover hilary duff did infuriates me! Its terrible!) or 'Girl's Just wanna have fun'

**Calliope** **Faye**: lol glad you liked this one then =) I'm doing Mambo No. 5 for the next chapter, and I believe I have an idea how to do it. lol BWAUWAWUAWUAH, thank you tons for writing the lyrics! That will help me mucho!

**Psychobunny410**: lol yes, indeed parts were. Though I would have to say Veto in a Fly Suit is much more disturbing........

**Noelle**: lol thank you for the great idea! Of coure, I warped it a bit lol. But I hope you like it anyways =)

Toodles and thanks ya'll for reading n reviewing!

!nym! 


	8. Betrayal No 5, er 4

****

**Chapter** **8**: Betrayal No. 5, er 4 (lol I moved it up for you Calliope!) Performed by the Dead, but not! characters.

****

**Song** **Source**: Mambo No. 5 by Lou Bega?

**_WARNING_** THIS HAS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOOK ELEVEN- IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, DO NOT, I REPEAT DO **NOT**! READ THIS CHAPTER. **YOU** **HAVE BEEN** **WARNED**.

That being said

# # # # # # #

WHY CHRIS?! WHY?! HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO MY CHRIS?! I LOVED HIM SO!!! Nym goes into a corner and sulks, "Darn you Ewing! Darn you! First Maggie and now this?! What's next Tymmie and Karyl's deaths?! (Nym suddenly realizes that Tymmie and Karyl may in fact be next.) "Er, nevermind that Ms. Ewing, hate to give you ideas........"

This chapter is really the final farewell to Chris, who will always live on in our hearts....even if he got royally screwed over on his death scene.

# # # # # # # #

"Haha! Yes I totally slammed Lambert in the head with a tomato!" Exclaimed Tymmie.

"Right on!" Cried Karyl, and the two belly slammed.

"That wasn't very nice." Said Vanessa.

Karyl and Tymmie looked at Vanessa, obviously confused, "Uh, he's evil." Said Tymmie

"And we're evil." Said Karyl

Vanessa seemed to ponder this for a moment, "Oh, ya. I remember now."

However, Chris sat in a corner, his head in his hands, sulking.

Maggie, whom had finally loosened up some and was enjoying herself, walked over to Chris, "What's up with you?" she asked.

Chris looked up, tears in his eyes, "I was just killed off!" he lifted up a copy of book Number 11: The Prophecy, "And for no good reason!"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Well, I was killed off too, and you don't hear me moaning about it."

Suddenly Veto appeared, "Ya me too!"

And Hector, "Ditto!"

"But you don't understand!" he proclaimed, opening to the page of the book and handing it to Hector.

Hector read the page and his eyes widened, "What the heck?! This is almost the exact same dialog from when I died!" he re-read it, "It _is_ the same dialog! '_I_ _need_ _to_ _be_ _free_....'" His face paled, "That's my line!"

Maggie looked at it, "You only got 5 pages?! I got a whole book!"

"And I was the main plot point!" Exclaimed Veto.

"You got screwed." All of the dead, yet not, characters replied.

"I know!" Chris said, pouting.

Catty came up, "Er, uhm, Chris, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Chris's eyebrows rose up, "What do you mean? I was invited!"

Hector was still reading the book, "Hey Catty, you're kind of a jerk."

Catty gave a wistful sigh, "I can't help it, Kyle's so....." She sighed again, battering her eyelashes, "Dreamy."

Maggie looked at her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her crazily, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CATTY?!"

Catty tried to respond, but she was being throttled so hard she couldn't talk.

Nym, deciding to take action, walked over to the cast, she tutted, "It sounds to me like someone needs to express their anger through song."

Chris, Hector, Maggie, and Veto nodded. "Yes we do." Said Chris, narrowing his eyes at Catty, who was very dizzy.

The four dead, but not, characters made their way up to the stage. Chris picked up a microphone, "Hello all, we're the characters who have been killed off-"

"Wait!" Exclaimed Serena, "You were killed off? But why? You're such a cool character!"

Chris's right eye started to twitch, "I know."

Stanton sat, pondering, "And it doesn't seem fair that terrible characters such as Tianna get to survive...."

Now both his eyes were twitching, "I know."

"And it couldn't have helped that Catty goes straight ahead and kisses another guy." Said Vanessa.

"I know!" He said, a vein throbbing in his head.

"That and the fact that you only got about two pages for your death, even though you've been alive longer than Maggie." Came Michael.

"I KNOW!" He yelled, his face purple from rage.

"That and your butt looks fat in those pants!" yelled out Morgan.

"I kn- wait, what?" asked Chris, confused.

Morgan shrugged, "Just pointing out facts."

Hector shook his head and grabbed the mike from Chris, "Anyways, we're going to perform 'Betrayal No. 5, seeing that there are 5 of us-"

"Um, there's only 4." Pipped up Veto.

Hector rolled his eyes, "Fine. Betrayal No. 4." He looked at Veto, "Happy now?"

Veto nodded smugly.

Chris stole back the mike, "And it's about how we shouldn't be killed off! Cuz that's just cruel!"

Nym rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, "Hurry it up! There's been about 3 typed pages and no song!"

"Er, sorry," Said Chris, who then opened his mouth and began to sing.

_**Chris**: Ladies and Gentleman (He added with a nasty look, 'And Catty.')  
This is Betrayal No. 4  
One, two, a three, four five!  
Everybody's in a book  
So c'mon let's die, when an ancient curse comes round the corner  
We can get hexed and tie our own noose  
But I really don't wanna_

_**Veto**: His tears burst like they did last week  
Cuz Catty cut him deep  
But his death was cheap!  
It's all because of Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, and Serena!  
And as I continue  
You know they're getting meaner!_

__

_**Maggie**: So what can I do?  
I really beg and you my Goddess  
To me Dying's just like getting hurt, anything to cry  
It's all good, but Chris's ending? Let me dump it  
And now please set in with the trumpet!  
_

__

Suddenly, Collin comes in, his hair slicked back and with a beret, hammering a few notes on the trumpet.

Serena looked confused, "Since when can Collin play trumpet?"

Stanton rolled his eyes, "You're just mad that they didn't include a cello solo!"

Serena looked as if she were about to protest, but lowered her head. "Yes. I am shamed." She muttered.

_****_

_**Hector**: A little bit of Vanessa to end my life _

_**Chris**: A little bit of Regulators by my side _

_**Veto**: A little bit of gangsters, is all I need. _

_**Maggie**: A little more lines of 'set us free'_

_ **Hector**: A little bit of slavery isn't fun _

_**Chris**: A little bit of parchment to make me gone_

_ **Veto**: My little bit of closure, here I am_

_ **Maggie**: Making bad death scenes doesn't make us fans Hector: Betrayal No. 4!  
  
_

_****_

_**Chris**: Jump up and go to Nefandu!  
Shake your head when you're found  
Then lay your scroll on the ground!  
Burn one side left  
And one side right  
Clap your hands once  
And break my heart twice!  
And if I look like this,  
You're doing it right!_

_**Veto**: A little betrayal, to end my life! _

_**Maggie**: A little bit of a knife, in my side! _

_**Hector**: The removal of leg bands was all I need!_

_ **Chris**: A little bit of destiny is what I see! _

_**Veto**: The river Styx, isn't fun!_

_ **Maggie**: A couple bits of terror, all night long _

_**Hector**: The little bit of Underworld, here I am! _

_**Chris**: Messing up my death scene, doesn't make me your fan  
_

Chris than proceeded to do a do-whop kind of dance, motioning to Collin, "The trumpet!" He bobbed his head, "Ya, ya we need the trumpet!" he paused then did some weird kind of bird call, "Betrayal No. 4!"

_****_

_**Veto**: A little bit of Jimena, was in my life! _

_**Maggie**: A little bit of protégées by my side! _

_**Hector**: A little original dialog is what I need _

_**Chris**: The end of my part in the series, is what I see_

_ **Veto**: A little better ending for Chris, would've been fun!_

_ **Maggie**: A lot cooler rhyming, in this song! _

_**Hector**: I didn't think Vanessa, would pull a scam! _

_**Chris**: Seeing Catty kissing another guy makes me feel so damned  
_

_****_

_**All**: ARRIIIIBBBBAAAAA!  
_

Michael rose an eyebrow, "Hey, there's no Ariba in the song!"

Stanton turned around, "Sh!"

Michael put a hand to his chest, blinking a few times, "I know you didn't just 'sh' me!"

Stanton nodded. "Yes I did."

Michael snapped around his face, "Back off Barbie!"

Suddenly, Tianna entered, "That was my cue!" she exclaimed happily, her and Derry pulling up in the hot pink convertible.

Nym walked up to them, "Hi Tianna, what took you so long?" She said smirking.

"It was the oddest thing, a cow landed on our hood!" Said Tianna, gesturing to the rather large dent in the car.

Nym twiddled her fingers, "Exxxcccceeeelllllleeennnnnttttt......"

"Uh, guys?!" Snapped Chris, tapping his foot.

Everyone turned around, "Ya?"

Chris gestured to himself and the group, "We just finished singing." There was crickets chirping, "No applause? No nothing?"

Everyone in room: Collective shrug.

Chris gawked at the crowd.

Suddenly, there was something that sounded remarkably like chimes, everyone turned around to see that Kyle had entered.

Everyone in room: KYLE!!

Soon, Chris found himself standing alone on stage, everyone fawning over Kyle. He crossed his arms, "New characters." He scoffed, he turned around, "Right guys?"

He soon found that Maggie, Hector, and Veto were also fawning over Kyle. Chris threw down his mike and sauntered off, "I hate showbiz." He muttered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The end!

Of this Chapter!

Yay!

Lol anyways, I wrote this cuz I was obviously peeved over the fact that they cut Chris out so easily. I mean, him and Catty were my Favorite couple! (even more so than Serena/Stanton.) sigh. This was Anger Management.

****

**Next** **Up**: No Spoiler, and the song 'Memory' By Jimena. (THE NEXT TO LAST CHAPTER.....DUN DUN DUN)

**TO THE REVIEWERS AND ALL THEIR REVIEWING GOODNESS**

**Calliope** **Faye**: Lol yes! Mambo No. 5 parodied! Party! Woo-hoo! Lol, I needed to write it like this for obvious reasons o0 and cuz it was fun. Thanks so much for the lyrics, they helped mucho. It was so funny cuz my head was bobbing along to imaginary music while I was typing this. My mom came in and deducted that I was crazy. Sigh.

****

**StarWars-Freak: **lol, oh stop, you're making me blush.

****

**MagzDD: **lol hello again! i hope you didnt wake up your mom! lol typos eh? i shall be more careful....

Toodles

!nym!


	9. I dont wannabe a stupid Servi

**Chapter** **Nine**: I Don't Wanna Be a Servi

**Song Source: **Minority by Green Day.

****

**AN: **Hello all my little readers! Sry its been so long, we had to get our computer fixed, henceforth, no computers, henceforth again, no updates. Me sorry : (

Anyways, vive le karaoke!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Within moments of super-dreamy Kyle's arrival, his posse followed close behind. Obie, Berto, and Samuel walked in a straight horizontal line, leaning back and complete with theme music as they gracefully entered the crappy karaoke land.

"Yo." They all said at once.

The main guy DOTM Characters looked at them in shock.

"They seem to be completely devoid of personality!" Cried out Michael, aghast.

"Yes! Like cardboard cutouts!" Responded Derek.

And the exact same moment, all four of them flipped their hair, "What are you talking about?" They asked in robotic voices.

Catty didn't seem to mind their overall creepiness as she clung to Kyle like a hobo on a ham sandwich, "Can you like totally tell me again how you defeated my father, who I should love or at least respect, but don't really care about considering your butt looks so great in those tight pants?"

Chris was silent, his mouth open wide like a fish out of water as he frantically gestured to himself back to Kyle, "You dumped me for this?!" he finally managed to gasp.

Catty shrugged, "You must admit he has a very cute tush."

Chris almost seemed to study Kyle's derrière, but then quickly shook his head, "My butt is so much better!" He huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Suddenly, very irritably recognizable bass riffs from Sir Mix-A-Lot's "Big Butts" song filtered through the air.

Stanton, seeing the opportunity to take action, quickly leapt out of seat and pulled the plug for the sound system, "Oh no we don't." He wiped off sweat from his forehead, "That is one song _no one _is singing for karaoke!"

Nym rose impatiently from her seat, "Are we gonna get some songs going?" She demanded

"We'd like to sing!" all four of the copy-cat clones said at once.

Nym rolled her eyes, "Not likely. In case you've forgotten, this is a _Daughter of the Moon_ fanfic, and quite simply, there is no room for you four idiots to sing a song."

"We'll leave if you let us sing!" They all protested.

"Done deal." Nym said quickly, sitting back in her seat.

The four approached the stage at exactly the same moment. SOTD #1, or Kyle, tapped the microphone, which shot painful waves of staticy crapola all over the area.

"OWIE!" Cried Tianna.

SOTD #2, or Obie, took the mike. "Check. Check. Check. Check check. Check check check check check check checkity check check. Checkarooski, checkakaung. Checkers, check-"

Everyone in room: STOP!

Obie lowered his head in despair and handed it off to another SOTD, Berto.

"Hey chicas, and non-chicas!" he said in Spanish....kind of, "We're gonna be singing "I don't wannabe a Servi!"

"Cuz we don't!" Said Samuel, pouting his lips.

Suddenly, California skate music pounded through the room.

****

**Kyle: **_I don't wannabe a stupid Servi_

_And I want my own authority_

_Down with immortal rivalry_

_Cuz I don't wannabe a stupid Servi!_

****

**Berto:** _I'm stopping my allegiance_

_To the Netherworld._

_Tired of being treated like a dog, and want a friggin bone!_

_Annoyed with being pulled around_

_And having to do what we're told_

_Without a doubt, I'm throwing myself out, but slavery's all I know! _

****

**Kyle:**_ 'cuz I don't wannabe a stupid Servi_

_And I want my own authority_

_Down with immortal rivalry_

_Cuz I don't wannabe a stupid Servi!_

****

**Obie:**_ I tried to step outta line-_

_And make my rebel music heard,_

_I used my runes fine,_

_But my aunt was kinda low,_

_So it was almost back to Servi-_

_The only way I know!_

_But-_

****

**Kyle: **_I don't wannabe a stupid Servi_

_And I want my own authority_

_Down with immortal rivalry_

_Cuz i don't wannabe a stupid Servi!_

****

**Samuel:**_ The light_

_In my mind_

_Was flashing in the dark_

_Blinded by my stupidness, and my slave-broken heart!_

ALL DOTM GIRLS: Aw.....

ALL DOTM GUYS: Oh no! Not them too!

Chris: I know, I already lost Catty to their boyish charms!

****

**Samuel: **_I began to cry and pee!_

_I ran away, but then I got too proud_

_The regulators were tall, and I was small_

_I barely fought their might! _

_But-_

****

**Kyle: **_I don't wannabe a stupid Servi_

_And I want my own authority_

_Down with Immortal rivalry_

_Cuz I don't wannabe a stupid Servi!_

Suddenly, Chris broke onto the stage and savagely ripped the Microphone away from Kyle! Oh! The scandal!

****

**Chris:** _They broke my heart_

_And cut out my part!_

_I'm no longer in the books,_

_Cuz she fell for his looks!_

_For crying out loud-_

_This Kyle guy annoys me_

_He's over-used, and I'm abused_

_I want my friggin re-write!_

Kyle quickly ran over to Chris, punched him in the nose and took the microphone back

****

**Kyle: **_He's just mad cuz he's not me!_

_He's all alone and I've got Catty!_

_And now I'm free from being a Servi!_

_And he's not even cool enough for MTV!_

****

**Kyle, Berto, Samuel, and Obie: **

_I don't wannabe a stupid Servi _

_And I want my own authority_

_Down with Immortal rivalry_

_Cuz I don't wannabe a stupid Servi. _

__

They finished with a dance ensemble that eerily resembled that of the Backstreet Boys. When the music stopped, the four simultaneously threw their arms up in the air.

SOTD GUYS: We're hardcore!

There was a silence that filled the room, and only Catty seemed to be really cheering the quite unimaginative performance.

"What'd you think?" Asked Obie, raising an eyebrow.

"LEAVE!" Commanded Nym, slightly perturbed.

"No one respects an artist!" Mumbled Samuel as they made their way out of the karaoke bar.

"Hey! That's my line!" Protested Lambert, but not one really seemed to care.

Nym slumped down in her chair and swallowed a rather large amount of aspirin, "Give me strength." She muttered to the ceiling, "Who's going to sing next?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Indeed, who _is _next? Hehe, lemme tell you, its gonna be _fun _: )

Sry, I don't have time for review responses at the moment, but thanks to all the readers and reviewers!


	10. Invisible

Karaoke…of Death!

**Chapter Ten: **Invisible

**Song Source:** _Invisible_ by Clay Aiken

**AN:** Due to many requests, it's finally here. Vanessa sings _Invisible _by Clay Aiken. Oy! The suspense.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naturally, the Sons of the Dark had removed a chapter from everyone else's valuable lives. And naturally, they weren't leaving.

"I think I like this fandom better." Said Kyle, nodding.

"Indeed," Replied Obie, "I mean, look at the upholstery on these chairs." He said, stroking one of the crappy club stools.

"Um, its like totally polyester." Said Tianna, looking extremely confused.

"Polyester!" Exclaimed Obie, now rubbing against it like a cat, "I had expected pleather."

Samuel looked around, "Yeah, and the girls here are so less evil!"

"Hey, watch who you're talking to!" Exclaimed Cassandra, popping a hip and snapping around her face.

Berto grinned and slid over to her, slicking his hair back, "_Hola senorita babe."_

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Ew." She groaned, slowly inching away from him.

Tymmie and Karyl looked to Stanton, their leader without whom they could do nothing without, "Do you want us to give them wedgies?" asked Tymmie.

"Or wet willies?"

Stanton laughed, "Why, they're not doing anything wrong."

Chris, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, nudged Stanton with his elbow, "Em, Stanton, you might want to see who Samuel's making the moves on."

Stanton's eyes seemed to move slow motion over towards the back of the club, where Samuel was reciting epic poetry to Serena, who was blushing and giggling like a school girl.

He let anger spew over, and he snapped his fingers. "Tymmie."

At his name, Tymmie appeared behind his left shoulder.

He snapped again, "Karyl."

At this, Karyl appeared at his right shoulder.

Stanton's eyes narrowed, "Get em."

Simultaneously, both of them cracked their necks and knuckles, they both slowly approached the Sons of the Dark.

Needless to say, about five minutes later, all four of them were running out of Planet Bang with their underwear over their heads.

Amidst all this excitement, no one noticed that Vanessa had made her way up to the stage, "Hi! Hi everyone!" She exclaimed, giggling into the microphone.

Nym looked up, confused, "Uh, are you going to sing?"

Vanessa nodded spastically, "Yep! I'm gonna sing _Invisible._"

Nym scratched her head, "Wow, that's anti-climatic."

She grinned, "K everyone, prepare to be mesmerized!"

Keyboards and a solitary pink spotlight drifted on Vanessa.

**Vanessa:**

_I wonder what, I'm fighting tonight._

_Whatever it is, I'll kill them all._

_I'll take them alone._

_And then they will scream._

_And all those stupid Followers will beg for their life_

_I have what it takes, to make them wish they weren't alive!_

"Wow, what a lovely yet slightly threatening song!" Exclaimed Derek as he sighed from the loveliness of her vocals.

"It's like she's telling me she loves me… in pain!" agreed Michael.

**Vanessa:**

_If I was invisible_

_Then you wouldn't see your impending doom,_

_If I was invisible_

_I'd make you cry tonight_

_If your parts were breakable_

_Then you can just cower while I stand._

_I would foil all your plans_

_If I was invisible_

_Wait, I already am._

At the last line, all the Followers in the room began to grow increasingly uncomfortable. Karyl kept tugging at his collar, and Morgan kept biting her fingernails.

**Vanessa:**

_I heard your cry of pain out loud_

_I said Followers were lame_

_You made a sad sound._

_I keep tracking your steps_

_Counter each move you make_

_Wish I could block, your telepathic mind_

_Bet you wish you could fight me, with your shadowy strife_

_If I was invisible _

_Then you wouldn't see your impending doom,_

_If I was invisible_

_I'd make you cry tonight_

_If your parts were breakable_

_Then you can just cower while I stand_

_I would foil all your plans_

_If I was invisible._

_Wait, I already am!_

After this chorus, people were starting to get out their lighters and there were flecks of an orangish light everywhere. Vanessa dropped to her knees in raw artistic emotion.

**Vanessa:**

_I punch you out_

_And you didn't even see me_

_And by the time you start screaming_

_Follower, you can't dream of beating me_

_Cuz there's nothing you can do_

_You're just a shadow passing through_

Now, the entire audience were clapping their hands over their heads in accordance to the beat.

**Cast of DOTM:**_Ooo, ooo, ooo_

**Vanessa:**

_If I was invisible_

_Then you wouldn't see your impending doom,_

_If I was invisible_

_I'd make you cry tonight_

_If your parts were breakable_

_Then you can just cower while I stand_

_I would foil all your plans_

_If I was invisible_

_Wait, I already am!_

The song finished with Vanessa doing some freestyle break dancing, followed by a provocative chair dance.

All the Followers in the room began to get increasingly uncomfortable.

"Um, you know Nym, it's been great, but we really should get going." Muttered Stanton as he walked backwards to the door.

"Wait!" Proclaimed Nym, "You have to do a finale at least!"

The Followers all shrugged, "Ok."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The end of the chapter!**

**Next Up: **Finale Prt I: The Followers

Reviewers:

**Guacamoli: **Im sry : ( I've only got two more chapters left and they've already got songs. Sigh. Maybe if I ever do a sequel, I promise we didn't start the fire will be the first one I'll do cuz that sounds hilarious

**Spike&Buffy:** Lol tyvm

**Theotherdaughter: **Again, my apologies, but there's not gonna be anymore songs. But I'll do that one if I write a sequel

**Sivasurferbabi: **Out of your chair? Oh my, are you alright?

**Goddesses-r-cool:** hmm…intriguing…. Lol thanks for reading! Hehe here's Vanessa singing Invisible

**Psychobunny410: **I try my best : )

**ReadingOwl23: **LMAO! You go Stanton!

**Cally: **Lol truth hurts indeed…

**StormAngel13: **Glad to see you again! Hugs

Toodles

!nym!


	11. Followers Just Wanna Be Scum! Finale I

Karaoke…of Death!

**Chapter Eleven:** Followers Just Wanna Be Scum! (The Follower Finale!)

**Song Source:** Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper

**AN: **Hell, you knew it was coming eventually. I am getting off of my lazy fanfic ass and finishing this fic. I mean, for the love of St. Gettysburg, it's been over a year.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, it was getting late, and the cast of Daughters of the Moon had been delayed in continuing their strenuous epic battle of good vs evil, light vs dark, not dark vs not light, smooth vs rough, mucus vs peach fuzz, dandelions vs petunias, dogs vs-

**Cast of DOTM: **Get on with it!

Oh, fine.

Anyways, it was time for the spectacular evening to draw to a close, which sadly meant there was only time for two great karaoke finales!

Stanton approached the microphone, some type of brandy glass in his hand, "Well, _hic_, It's been a great, _hic,_ show, but sadly, _hic_, we Followers have to make our nine o'clock, _hic_, bedtime." He tapped the mike, and called out in an oddly ironic heroic voice, "FOLLOWERS ASSEMBLE!"

There was this awkward pause between Morgan, Cassandra, Tymmie, Karyl, and Lambert, yes Lambert, as they all looked between each other.

"Uh, so do you think he wants us to go onstage?" Asked Tymmie, absently scratching the back of his head.

"I, uh, think so?" Responded Morgan.

Stanton, totally oblivious to all this, was standing with his head looking to the ceiling and his arms up in the air onstage.

Cassandra shrugged, "What the hell?" she said, getting up and walking to the stage, not without shaking her little tush on the catwalk, cuz she's too sexy for this-

Ha. Ha. Got ya.

Anyways, she approached the stage. Feeling rather impatient, she stomped her awesomely styled pumps on the stage, "Guys!" She whined, "Come _on."_

The following Followers looked at each other and shrugged, "Why not?" they all muttered and approached the stage.

Stanton tapped the microphone, having just miraculously sobered up, "Okay, this totally awesome song is entitled, Followers Just Wanna be Scum!" His voice became husky and he pointed out into the crowd, "This one goes out to my Serena." He tried to make a seductive face, but it ended up looking more like a mix between someone who was constipated and someone who was in the middle of a seizure.

The club became darkened, and then suddenly, a disco-oriented light scheme came into effect, and all the Followers had enormously big hair, spandex, and bangles. Lambert actually looked quite similar to the keyboardist from A Flock of Seagulls.

Stanton leaned into the microphone, doing grand gestures with his hands.

**Stanton: **_I came home in the searing moonlight_

_The Atrox tells me to prepare to fight_

_We inspire fear and steal hope by the tons_

_And Followers, they wanna be scum-_

_Oh Followers just wanna be scum!_

Cassandra sauntered up to the stage, a microphone in hand.

**Cassandra: **_We ambush people in the dark of night_

_Taking children's candy and ignoring their rights_

_Those pesky Daughters try to ruin our fun_

_But Followers, they wanna be scum-_

_Oh Followers just wanna-_

At this, Tymmie cut in and got down on his knees, his voice oddly enough a high falsetto.

**Tymmie: **_That's all they really want!_

_To be scu-um!_

Karyl then strode up, his hair in a gigantic perm, and wearing a tight, lime-green, zebra patterned, pair of spandex pants. The girls in the room had to physically fan themselves with their hands in order to protect themselves from his radioactive sex appeal.

**Karyl: **_The Atrox wants me to continue their plight_

_But I'm starting to see my schedule's tight_

_Between jaywalking and showing cops my bum_

_And Followers, they wanna be scum-_

_Oh Followers just wanna be scum!_

Morgan was next, wearing cheetah pants that clashed horribly with her gold hoops. She gave a rather scandalous wink to Collin.

**Morgan: **_Atrox wants my plans strategized,_

_But it's wasting the time I use to accessorize_

_Looking this good is distracting to some_

_But Followers, they wanna be scum-_

_Oh Followers just wanna—_

**Tymmie: **_That's all they really want!_

_To be scu-um!_

_When beating the Daughters is done,_

_Followers- just wanna to be scum!_

_Oh Followers just wanna be scu-um!_

There was a non-flowing, graceful piano interlude, as the spotlight narrowed on Lambert, behind the keyboards. He had this weird, fluffy pirate look going for him and magnificently groomed hair covered his left eye in a rather new-wavy, angstful fashion.

**Lambert: **_Some minions take a beautiful plan_

_And ruin it all when the shit hits the fan,_

_I want to be the one to throttle them for being dumb,_

_Oh Followers, they wanna be scum!_

_Oh Followers, just wanna be-_

**Tymmie: **_That's all they really want!_

_To be scu-um!_

_When beating the Daughters is done,_

_Followers- just wanna be scum!_

_Oh Followers just wanna be scu-um!_

The beauteous music began to fade, and the lights dimmed, leaving the shadows of the Followers as they let their voice carry in an echo.

**Followers: **_They just wanna…_

_They just wanna…_

_They just wanna…_

_They just wanna…_

The music finally drew to a close, and the Daughters were more confused than ever.

"That was…slightly creepy," Catty commented.

Serena scratched her head, "I know! Stanton? Wearing an outfit that clashes and is poorly color-coordinated? Something is dreadfully amiss!"

"Who was that total hunk in the zebra pants?" Vanessa pondered aloud.

There was a collective head-shaking-in-disapproval across the room in Vanessa's general direction.

"Now that's just wrong," Maggie commented.

It was then that the cast of DOTM noticed a violently sobbing fanfic author in the corner, clutching herself in the fetal position.

"Um…Nym?" Chris started out gently, cautiously making his way over, "Are you ok?"

"It…it…it was just…." She hiccupped in betwixt sniffles, "So…_So beautiful!_"

Chris scratched his head, "Are you sure? I mean, it was completely devoid of the raw artistic passion that Lambert's number held."

"Or the peppy dance routines in mine!" Tianna chirped.

"Or the catchy chorus in ours!" Hector and Penelope said in unison.

"Or the-" Collin began.

"I get it!" Nym outburst, "But this one had them…in spandex."

Everyone paused in contemplation of this fact.

"Hmm," Jimena said, "I see your point."

Their important conversation was interrupted when a finger tapped itself against a microphone.

"Well, it's been uh, fun," Stanton called from onstage. "In a demeaning and humiliating way." He muttered.

"But it's time we mosey!" Tymmie stated matter-of-factly.

Nym's eyes widened, "But Tymmie! You can't leave! I haven't gotten a lock of your hair yet to put in my alter, I mean museum, I mean uh, alter!"

Tymmie sent a side-glance to Karyl, "Creepy." He muttered.

Karyl nodded, "I concur. Let's blow this Popsicle joint."

Tymmie arched an eyebrow in confusion, "That doesn't make sense."

"Enough of this nonsensical ballyhoo!" Cassandra cried, snatching the mike from Stanton, "We're leaving and that's that! We will not be slaves to your diabolical, omnipotent will any longer!"

"Can't you at least stay for the final finale?" Nym pouted, "Pwease?"

There was a collective sigh, "Oh all right." They mumbled in defeat, becauseshucks, the word 'pwease' is so gosh-golly-darned cute.

"But no more zebra pants." Karyl stated.

"Or piano interludes," Lambert agreed.

"Deal!" Nym chirped, happy to once again get her way.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ohmygollygosh! Follower Finale up!

**Next**: Daughter's Finale…and awards!


	12. But This Fic Is Done! Finale II

Karaoke…of Death!

**Chapter Twelve: The Daughters' Finale (Finally)**

**Song Source: **I feel we should all thank m**elmel w **for the recommendation of _Since U Been Gone _by Kelly Clarkson for the final song. If not for her, this would have been an atrocious Spice Girls parody.

**AN: **Well, it's been one hell (heh) of a ride, but it's time I finally draw this fic to a close. Thank you to all the readers, and triple thank yous to all the reviewers. Especially those who requested songs for this fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had officially been the longest karaoke night in all existence, and the cast of DOTM were finding themselves getting very, very sick of washed up top-40 parodies.

Michael sat in the corner, fidgeting anxiously. Derek rose an eyebrow and sat next to him, "What's wrong with you?" He asked innocently enough.

Michael looked at him slowly, his hair flipping elegantly and Derek had to resist a girlish swoon, "It's just…" He sighed, his role of gorgeous, melodramatic youth filled perfectly, "I'm afraid." He whispered.

"Afraid?" Derek asked, confused.

"I can feel it… I can sense its presence coming closer…." Michael stated, his eyes staring off into the distance.

Derek paled, "The Atrox?"

"No, something worse." Michael said, gripping his one-hundred-percent-cotton-muscle-fit-baby-blue-that- enhances-his-eyes tee shirt with his fist.

Derek paled even paler, "Worse?" He yelped.

Michael nodded, "I know it's going to happen."

"What is?" Derek's voice had gotten eerily quiet.

"The boy band parody." Michael said gravely.

Derek's jaw dropped, "God help us all."

As if on cue, because it was, Nym strolled out onto the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen and Lambert-"

"Hey!" Came, well duh.

"We have for you a special treat, right now we're going to get all the boyfriends singing a wonderful rendition of-"

But she was cut off, as suddenly Chris stood up, "No! Dammit, no!" He protested.

Nym's eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?" She demanded.

Chris faltered a little bit at the supreme will of the author, but he was determined goshdarnedit, "I said no! Dammit, no!" He repeated.

She rolled her eyes, "I know what you said, I typed it. What I mean is, why are you protesting my omniscient powers and dictatorship?"

Chris crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I don't wanna do karaoke no mores!" He pouted.

"Me neither!" Chirped Derek, still remembering the cornrows from chapter six.

"I'm tired of this drab setting," Stanton agreed, "I want to go back to being hunky teen eye candy!"

"This karaoke nonsense is having terrible effects on my mental stability!" Michael put in.

Everyone in the room slowly turned and looked at him.

"But Michael, why? You haven't sung anything." Vanessa asked her hubby.

Michael sighed, "Maybe not, but I've had to listen to your retching long enough. I mean, darn it, _I'm _the one in the series with a band, yet no one asks _me _to sing anything! And all the songs tonight were _terrible._"

Vanessa's nostrils flared, and Michael was smart enough to determine that she was entering her 'danger zone'.

"Um, except yours gumdrop!" He covered quickly, "I, uh, love Clay Aiken!"

Nym was tapping her foot in impatience, "What everyone seems to be forgetting, is that _I'm _the one writing this fic, therefore, none of you have any authority whatsoever, so what I say goes! And I say that all the boys are going to be doing a Backstreet Boys parody goddamnit!"

There was a silence.

"Huddle!" Called out Maggie, and everyone quickly gathered around her in a huddle-like formation, and started speaking in hushed whispers.

"I don't want to do karaoke anymore!" Karyl complained.

"No one does," Agreed Cassandra.

"But what can we do, as long as she keeps writing this fic, we're all submissive to her oppressive will!" Veto argued.

"O! O! Let me throw her in my pit of snakes!" Lambert squealed, "Please! She made me sing an _Evanescence _song! She deserves to be doused in heavy amounts of venom!"

Stanton laughed, "Actually, that was quite entertaining…."

"Um, if no one has any objections, I have an idea," Serena stated.

Everyone leaned in.

"Ok, here's what we'll do," She spoke softly, "She has control over us while this fanfiction keeps going, correct?"

There was a collective nod.

"But what if we choose to simply end the fic?" Serena stated.

"I'm not following you," Collin said, some drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"I get it!" Jimena said excitedly, "We can overpower the author!"

Serena nodded.

"But how do we do that?" Catty asked.

Serena grinned evilly, "We give the readers a sensible conclusion."

"What would that be?" pondered Tymmie.

"A Daughters of the Moon finale!" Tianna supplied, catching the drift.

"Yet how do we overpower Nym?" Morgan queried.

Maggie rubbed her hands together and started to cackle, "Oh, the answer to that one is easy."

"Penelope…" Hector warned.

"ATTACK!" Maggie shrilled, breaking the huddle and running straight towards an unsuspecting fanfiction author.

Nym, who had not been paying attention to the not-so-secret discussion in the corner for convenient reasons, looked at the charging elderly lady in confusion, "Maggie, what are you-?" she asked before she was pile-drived into the rather hard floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I GAVE NO FORESHADOWING FOR THIS MOMENT!" She cried in disbelief as the cast of DOTM effectively dog piled on top of her.

**A Few Moments Later…**

Now that Nym was effectively secured to the mini-bar with copious amounts of duct tape in a variety of colors, and her internet connection severed, the cast and readers could finally conduct the long belated _Karaoke of Death!_ Finale.

The five Daughters of the Moon made their way to the stage, and Catty took the microphone, "Now that we have overthrown the author-"

"You won't get away with this!" Nym called from her sticky, indestructible prison, "I'll get my keyboard back!"

Tianna rolled her eyes, "Nym, really, you're just going to have to wait for Book Thirteen like everyone else!"

Nym pouted, "But I already used up my Barnes and Noble giftcards!"

Catty cleared her throat, "And since we're all very tired of singing parodies, we will be doing our final song for the night."

Serena took the microphone, "It's called _But This Fic is Done,_ and it's going to be dedicated to Nym in hopes that she won't write a sequel."

"Hey-!" Nym started to protest, but was silenced when Tymmie duct-taped her mouth shut.

"Alright, let's get going!" Vanessa cried.

The lights all flickered off, soon replaced by five solitary spotlights on each of the five leading ladies.

**Jimena: **_Here's the thing_

_This fic's at an end,_

_It was cool, but now it's just stupid_

_Thank God, this fic is done. _

**Vanessa: **_Writing all this, must have took time_

_Even still, most lines didn't rhyme_

_Thank God, this fic is done. _

**Tianna: **_And all you'd ever have us play_

_Is some parody of a tune_

_That's all we ever go to play_

**Serena**_ But this fic is done!_

_So we can leave from this dive,_

_We're so going home, hell yeah._

_Yes it's true, there's no need to restart_

_Since this fic is done._

**Catty: **_How can I put it, I hate this song_

_I'm sick and tired of you writing on,_

_So thank God, this fic is done._

**Jimena: **_How come we never got a say_

_On what we wanted to do?_

_But now we made you pay,_

**Vanessa: **_So this fic is done!_

_So we can leave from this dive,_

_We're so going home, hell yeah!_

_Yes it's true, there's no need to restart_

_Since this fic is done._

**Tianna: **_You had your fun, quit your fit_

_Stop the lights , you're out of your mind_

**Serena: **_Stop the Karaoke, we just can't take it!_

_It's the same storyline again and again and again!_

There was a dramatic paused, as the group fell silent. Nym took this opportunity to try and free herself from the silver substance of death, but alas, it was to no avail.

**Catty: **_Now this fic is done! (Thank God it's done)_

_Now we can leave from this dive_

_We're so going home, hell yeah!_

**Jimena: **_This ending's overdue (way overdue)_

_So we get, we get to get out_

_And now we can finally leave from this dive_

**Vanessa: **_I'm so going home, hell yeah!_

_This was overdue (way overdue)_

_So I get (I get)_

**Tianna: **_You all should hope, (You should hope)_

_That the author_

_Can't get out!_

**Serena: **_So this fic will be done._

**Catty: **_I think it's done._

**All: **_Now this fic is done._

The music ended and there was much celebrating going on. The five girls onstage looked quickly at each other, and then jumped off the stage and ran as quickly as they could to the nearest exit. Everyone soon followed after them, everyone except one.

"You won't get away with this!" Nym cried out to the characters' retreating backsides, "I'll be back! You can't silence this obnoxious mouth forever! I'll write a Sons of the Dark one next! You just wait! This isn't the last of me!" She paused, "When I get out of this, you'll all be doing boyband parodies in matching jumpsuits! _Pink _matching jumpsuits!"

But her protests/threats were unheeded, as the lights went out, and soon she was left in the dark.

"Never again," She muttered bitterly, "Karaoke fics are the stupid."


End file.
